


A Risk Worth Taking

by ataraxia_807



Series: How it might've happened [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxia_807/pseuds/ataraxia_807
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ashlyn are finally alone after deciding to go for it -- I wonder what's going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Risk Worth Taking

“Time for my Christmas present,” Ali says with a grin.

Sliding her hands up Ali’s sides, Ashlyn smiles back at her, pausing for a long, deep breath before speaking. “Honestly if anyone’s getting a gift, it’s me,” she murmurs, her fingertips coming together on Ali’s abdomen, luxuriating in the silkiness of her skin. Then, she’s tracing over each line of her ribcage tattoo, having heard the story before as she told it to the wondering eyes of her teammates, but somehow so much different now standing in her black underwear, dress discarded on the floor behind her.

Tired of Ashlyn’s focus on her midsection, Ali’s hands frame her jawline to tilt her head up until they’re looking into each other’s eyes. They pause for a few moments, breathing deeply and drinking the sight of each other in, rejoicing in the actions that had brought them here. Every day of the previous three weeks had been wonderful, but this is something in a class of its own. Ali runs her hands back into Ashlyn’s hair, sweeping the strands through her fingers. Then, Ashlyn’s moment of revelry has passed and her hands grip harder onto Ali’s hips, bringing her down for a deep kiss. 

As the kiss grows heated, Ali climbs onto Ashlyn’s lap, her knees on either side of the keeper’s hips. This proves advantageous when those strong hands direct her to grind into Ashlyn’s lap, the friction of her jeans notching up the pressure between Ali’s thighs. Her hands become more insistent in Ashlyn’s hair, going from gentle sweeps into urgent fistfuls, tugging back on her scalp while Ali moans into their kiss. 

“Ash,” Ali murmurs against her lips, a gasp following quickly after, “Ash, as much as I love these pants right now, I’d really like to see them on the floor.” The keeper bucks her hips when Ali rolls into her again, using her hands to hold the squirming defender in her lap. She earns a much louder moan than the last, a delicious sound that sends a thrill down Ashlyn’s spine. 

Ali presses against her, insistently pushing until Ashlyn’s laying down on the bed. Crouching above her on hands and knees, Ali dips down for one last kiss and then she’s gone, moving her way down towards the buttons on Ashlyn’s shirt. The keeper tries a few times to pull her back, already used to the weight of her in her arms, but her hands are batted away. Ali works the top button open and presses a kiss to the exposed skin, exhaling breath across her flushed chest. Ashlyn relaxes into her ministrations, head spinning and pressing into the mattress while she stares up at the ceiling.

Down, down Ali goes, popping each button open with care and exposing new expanses of Ashlyn’s torso, taking her time to kiss and lick each bit that she sees. Ashlyn’s calm is threatened as she grows closer to the bottom half of her shirt; she can feel the tip of Ali’s tongue teasing just above her navel and her hips automatically raise, seeking pressure. Ali grins against Ashlyn’s stomach, using her nails to rake down and into the opened flaps of her shirt, trailing over her ribs and pressing into her defined muscles that quake under Ali’s fingertips. 

Once the bottom button has been teased open, Ali pulls the garment up and behind Ashlyn’s head, wrangling with her arms until she’s laying beneath her in her jeans and a tight black sports bra. Ali tucks some fly away hair behind her ear, taking a moment to look down at her other hand splayed out against Ashlyn’s stomach, holding her up as she sits back on her heels over the keeper’s lap. 

“Hi,” Ashlyn whispers, smiling and sliding her hands up Ali’s arms, “We’re never gonna get anywhere if we just keep staring at each other.”

Ali grins, bashful, and ducks her head. When she looks back up, she trails her nails from the waistband of Ashlyn’s jeans up to the lip of her sports bra, sliding along the edge and poking a fingertip underneath. “Sorry, I’m just thinking about picturing this sports bra once.”

Ashlyn quirks her head to the side with a sharp inhale when she feels Ali’s finger on the underside of her breast. “Wha-what do you mean? You’ve seen this one before.”

“No, I mean … There was once when I was…” a blush creeps into Ali’s cheeks when Ashlyn quirks an eyebrow; a smirk creeping over her lips, “Nothing, never mind.”

But Ashlyn persists, tugging Ali’s hips against her, “No ma’am, I don’t think that’s a ‘nothing’ or a ‘never mind’. That looks a whole lot like a something.” When she keeps getting a headshake in response, she bucks up her hips twice. “Come on. Out with it.”

Ali presses to keep Ashlyn’s hips against the bed, bringing in her knees tighter. “Wouldn’t you much rather watch me take the rest of my clothes off?” 

“You know, it’s tempting. But you’re still blushing a little bit and I gotta hear the rest of this story.” It was more tempting than she let on, and Ashlyn’s head is momentarily clouded while she pictures finally getting a good look at Ali’s bare chest. However, when she hears a deep, resigned sigh, she smiles and licks her lips, ready. 

Ali rolls her eyes a bit to the ceiling before she bites on her lip, a stubborn smile on her face. “Okay so, you’re pretty cute right? Well, I’ve been thinking about you basically since we met and one day, I don’t know, I just sort of … thought about you with maybe less than all of your clothes on.”

Ashlyn’s eyebrows shoot up into her hairline, an ecstatic smile on her face. After a moment, she works that into a face of shock, “ _Miss Krieger_. You’re not referring to what I think you’re referring to, are you?”

Ali covers her face with her hands, stifling a laugh. “It was just once,” she says between her fingers, the red hot blush coloring her chest, neck and cheeks once more in full. Ashlyn is still laughing, as kindly as she can, and works to pull Ali’s hands away. 

“Well, I’m flattered, I have to say. Completely honored that Miss Ali Krieger has-“ and then Ali’s hands are flying to cover the keeper’s mouth, muffling her next words. “What? I’m just trying – I’m just trying to recognize – the fact that you’ve tou—“ The two of them wrestle for a few moments, Ashlyn trying to pry Ali’s fingers off and the other ducking her head into Ashlyn’s neck. 

“Shhhh,” Ali admonishes, pressing her mouth to Ashlyn’s, her fingers still between them. She continues to shush Ashlyn, removing her hands and then connecting their lips, sliding her tongue against the blonde’s in the hopes that she’ll lose track of her teasing.

It’s completely effective; Ashlyn finds herself fully distracted and gives Ali everything she’s got. The two of them entwine themselves further, Ali’s feet pressing against the back of Ashlyn’s thighs, her arms snaked around her neck and holding on tightly. Ashlyn’s hands are sliding up and down Ali’s sides, tapping her fingers against her ribs like playing a xylophone, her thumbs dipping underneath the line of her bra on each upward pass. They continue their kiss until Ashlyn takes control, using a burst of coordination to grab and flip Ali onto her back, nestling in between her lace clad hips and thrusting forward once for good measure. 

They reluctantly part, Ali panting into the space between them; Ashlyn presses their foreheads together and kisses Ali’s brow, nuzzling for a second and then she’s kissing her way down her temple, on her cheek, the tip of her ear. Ashlyn’s tongue traces along the shell and down to the lobe, pulling it between her lips and tugging gently with her teeth. Ali shivers against her, jutting her chest up and in, her hands taking hold of her shoulder blades. Her hands move and grip onto the bottom edge of Ashlyn’s bra, tugging it up, requesting its immediate removal.

Ashlyn sits up on her knees and smiles down at Ali, helping her sit up. Ali reaches back as Ashlyn does the same, both of them working to be the first to get the other’s bra off. There are giggles between them while they fight for dominance, elbows nudging and fingers digging into skin, and then Ashlyn gives a small hoot of triumph. Ali’s straps go slack and the blonde’s fingertips aid in removing the article of clothing fully, making sure to keep eye contact until she’s tossed it aside and onto the floor. 

She takes a deep breath and looks down; drinking in the sight of the most perfect pair of breasts she’s ever seen. They’re a good size, enough to fit in each hand, proportionate nipples a complimentary darker shade than her skin; if she’s telling the truth, there’s drool pooling in her mouth. Ali fights the urge to cover up again, trying to read Ashlyn’s expression. The blonde looks up to her with nothing but pure joy, pulling their bodies flush together with another kiss. She works her hands between them, palms rubbing over the already hardening nubs; Ali arches against her with a soft sigh, wishing she had something between her legs to ease the maddening pressure. 

“Hey, no fair,” Ali hums into Ashlyn’s mouth, “I wanna see yours now.” Her hands are back on the edge of the black sports bra without resistance and she peels it over Ashlyn’s head as quickly as she can without tangling her hair. She’s got her hands on the keeper’s chest even before her bra hits the floor on the other side of the bed, running her thumbs over the coral peaks and taking a breast in each hand. 

Ashlyn’s hands slide into Ali’s hair, scratching her nails into her scalp and lifting the strands away while she works her way down to her pulse point. Ali resists, head inclining towards Ashlyn’s chest, mouth open and seeking. The defender wins, her mouth closing over a nipple and Ashlyn can’t control the low moan that falls from between her lips, hands tightening in Ali’s hair and pressing to the back of her head. Ali keeps a hand just below her mouth, nails scraping against the soft flesh there, and the fingertips of the other trail downwards, dipping into Ashlyn’s navel and continuing, sinking into the exposed waistband of her boxer briefs. 

Ashlyn’s breath hitches and she pulls away to direct Ali’s face up at her. Ali licks her lips and smiles, her other hand joining the first; her fingertips all inside the edge of her underwear, sliding the width of her abdomen and back in, then continuing to the thick belt buckle in the way. She begins to work on it, focused completely and brushes Ashlyn’s weakly protesting hands away. Once she’s got it open, the metal clang of the fastenings echoing in Ashlyn’s head, her fingers take hold of the edge of her boxers, pulling down the tiniest amount; Ali leans forward, ducks down and presses a kiss below her navel, just above the newly exposed tan line. 

“Ali,” like a prayer on the lips of a sinner, the need in Ashlyn’s voice reverberates in Ali’s chest and flows down; she swears that if she gets any wetter, she’s going to come before Ashlyn’s even got her hands on her. 

Ali scrambles up to her knees, hands coming back up, only pausing a moment to tease Ashlyn’s nipples, nails trailing along. She leans forward to place a kiss on her jawline, traveling up and into the crook of her neck; she arches into her when she feels hands grasp desperately onto her hips, tugging and nearly bruising in their intensity. Ali’s tongue swirls around Ashlyn’s earlobe briefly but she focuses instead on the soft skin below, licking and biting and sucking, feeling the hands around her hips pulse. She grins and kisses the sure to be discolored skin, sighing when she feels those strong hands inside of her underwear, sliding down to cup her ass. 

Ashlyn captures Ali’s mouth briefly with her own, a quick mingling of lips and tongues before she’s gently pushing Ali backwards. She complies and scoots back until her head rests on a pillow, chest heaving in her line of sight when she watches Ashlyn stand up at the foot of the bed. The keeper starts to remove her pants, her hands sliding into her underwear to pull them off together, and Ali flinches at the sight. It isn’t missed by Ashlyn who quirks her head to the side as she pauses in her action.

“What’s that?” she asks and Ali bites onto her lip.

“I thought about this too,” comes the response, quietly. 

“Me taking off my pants?” Ashlyn moves to do just that but Ali shakes her head and she stops again.

“Your hand … Your hand in your pants.” There’s a slight blush rising once more on Ali’s cheeks but Ashlyn isn’t sure how much is shyness and how much is desire. At the suggestion, Ashlyn feels confliction between the two as well.

“You mean like this?” The question is a whisper, unsure and intrigued. She slides a hand inside her black boxer briefs at her hip, eyes locked onto Ali’s as she moves it ever closer towards the center. 

Ali can’t maintain the eye contact, her gaze dropping to watch the movement of Ashlyn’s hand. She nods, bites onto her lip and, perhaps subconsciously, her hand slowly mimics the movement on her own body. Then, the two of them are watching each other in an achingly slow dance, both moving their hands. Ashlyn makes contact first, her fingers finding a considerable amount of slick wetness at her center, and she sighs, looking directly at Ali to check her progress. 

The defender has reached her mark too, her hand speeding up once her fingers find her slippery, shaven clean vagina, collecting some on her fingertips and pressing a lazy circle into her clit. Even though there’s a strong wave of pleasure quaking through her limbs, the much-needed contact relieves a bit of tension. Ali quietly pants, focusing her vision completely on Ashlyn’s hand as it begins to move, bunching the tented fabric of her jeans, wishing she could have an unobstructed view of the keeper’s fingers as she touches herself. 

“Did you do this?” Ashlyn rasps, clearing her throat and finishing with a moan. She waits a moment, completing three circles with her fingertips before speaking again. “When you thought of me, did you do this to yourself?”

Ali nods again, drawing a knee up and giving Ashlyn a clearer view; her own hand presses out against the lace of her tiny black underwear, not enough to cover all of the skin. Ashlyn stares into the space between Ali’s legs, biting on her lower lip. When Ali begins to remove her hand, Ashlyn looks up into her eyes. “Pants off. Now.” She doesn’t question the command and quickly divests herself of the remainder of her clothing while Ali shimmies out of her bikini underwear. 

Ashlyn doesn’t hesitate, clambering onto the bed and covering Ali’s body with her own, sighing into her mouth before they’re kissing again, bodies sliding against one another in long deep movements. When she slides a leg between Ali’s, thigh pressing against her center, Ashlyn feels the warm wetness coating her skin and kisses with a new ferocity. Ali lifts her legs to wrap around Ashlyn’s waist, hips canting upwards for any sort of friction; her elbows on her shoulders bringing her impossibly close. 

Unwilling to wait any longer, head dizzy from the heady smell of sex already in the air, Ashlyn slides a hand down between them as Ali writhes beneath her, gracious for the position of her legs which has left her wide open to wandering fingers. Ashlyn’s thumb slips over her clit once, twice, and then she’s sliding two fingers down, teasing Ali’s entrance. The defender bites onto Ashlyn’s lower lip, moaning loudly when she feels a fingertip pressing into her; she lifts her hips again, encouraging her forward, and her sighs are drawn out as Ashlyn’s finger sinks all the way inside, sliding back out entirely before doing it all over again. 

The two of them fall into a rhythm; Ashlyn discovers that Ali likes a combination of two shallow pumps before drawing fully out and sinking back inside of her. For the most part, Ali just pants into Ashlyn’s ear as she has their heads nestled together, the sounds growing louder on each pass. The keeper busies her mouth on Ali’s collarbone, nipping along; using her other hand to grip her wiggling waist and anchor them together. 

“Fuck, you feel so good. This feels – oh, it feels so fucking good Ashlyn,” Ali breathes in appreciation, her hands traveling along the hard plane of Ashlyn’s back and shoulders, rubbing into her muscles. 

“You feel good, babe,” Ashlyn croons into her ear, punctuating the gentle kiss to her temple with a particularly deep twirl on her clit. Ali’s heels dig deeper into Ashlyn’s spine, almost painfully, and the keeper laughs. She begins to extract herself from Ali’s arms, much to her dismay. 

“Nooo. Where are you going?” she croaks, voice cracking from so many short, irregular breaths. 

“Shhh,” Ashlyn says, sliding down her body and peppering the trail with kisses. With one hand keeping up the rhythm inside, the other takes hold of a nipple, lightly pinching the pebbled peak while Ashlyn’s mouth covers the other. 

Ali’s head falls back against the pillow, hands fumbling against the smooth wooden headboard. Her body arches in response, undulating hips and chest, moans deep in her throat; anyone could hear them right now, it’s a thought in her head for one brief moment before Ashlyn starts to use her teeth and then it’s gone. She honestly couldn’t give a damn.

After a few moments of attention being paid to Ali’s exquisite breasts, Ashlyn can’t wait any longer. She slides down farther, her hand slowing down as she gets comfortable between Ali’s thighs; the defender is transfixed, anticipation and arousal pumping hot and thick in her veins. She nearly loses it as Ashlyn looks up at her, their eyes locked together as she feels the first tentative pass of Ashlyn’s mouth across her clit. She tries as hard as she can to continue looking, fascinated with the vision of the keeper’s glistening pink tongue sliding over and through her folds, feeling the corresponding waves of pleasure through her body. 

When Ashlyn’s fingers begin to move in time with her tongue, she can’t fight it any longer; Ali’s eyes flutter closed and her head rests back, content with feeling rather than seeing. She thinks that maybe it’s because she’s wanted this so solidly for the last three weeks, but she would put money on this being the best oral sex she’s ever had. Ashlyn is an exceedingly generous lover; she’s never felt this close to being worshipped before. Ashlyn’s free hand busies itself with caressing her hips and breasts, fingers and nails tracing meandering patterns across her belly. Her mouth is marvelous; building Ali to a quicker release than she felt was possible.

She fights the urge to come as long as she can, wanting this time, their first time, to last forever. If the tingling in her abdomen is to be trusted, her orgasm is sure to be blinding but still; Ali’s eyes open again to look down once more. Ashlyn’s got her own eyes closed, focused wholeheartedly on the task at hand; she moves with a calm surety, as though she could go on for hours. Ali bites onto her lip, trying to stifle the embarrassingly loud sounds being worked out of her and she feels the first wave wash over her.

Her orgasm comes on slowly; a tidal wave blanketing the shoreline. It begins in her toes and she writhes increasingly harder against the bed. She’s moving her hips, nearly disrupting Ashlyn’s pattern and the keeper can feel it coming, perhaps by the clenching of her inner walls against her fingers. She looks up in time to see Ali begin to pull on her own nipples, the two of them meeting eyes. 

“Yeah, come on baby,” Ashlyn whispers between the lapping of her tongue, “Come for me.” 

Ali whimpers, the pleasure flooding up her spine, tightening each muscle as it travels. “Ash … Fuck. Ash, baby,” she mumbles nearly incoherently, “Baby I’m right there. I’m right fucking there.”

It’s right at her chest, in her neck; she feels it, almost cresting and Ashlyn whispers again, “You’re so beautiful. You’re so damn beautiful baby.” With one final lap over her clit, Ali’s gone. There’s a moment of suspended stillness and then her body is wracked with spasms; she pushes against Ashlyn’s persistent hand between her legs, closing them tightly and forcing her head away. 

Ashlyn gives in, keeping one hand down below but moving up to align their bodies again, wrapping the other hand around Ali’s waist and pulling her close. While Ali continues to moan, Ashlyn brings their mouths together and Ali’s doing her best to come down. They ride it out, Ali settling her body against Ashlyn’s, reveling in the feel of their warmed skin pressed together. Ashlyn finally moves her hand away and holds it to the side of them at first, hesitant to put her messy hand on Ali, but the defender takes her wrist and guides it to her body, only letting go when Ashlyn has a good grip on her hip. 

When Ali nestles her head under Ashlyn’s chin, burrowing in, Ashlyn chuckles, “Taking a nap?”

Ali looks up, smiling, “Oh, sorry, did you want me to take care of you?” 

“Very funny,” Ashlyn says, ducking her head down to give Ali a quick kiss on her cheek. She then pretends to bite onto her jaw, eliciting giggles.

“I mean, I _guess_ ,” the defender says, connecting their lips, “It’s only right considering how nice you were to me.”

Ali starts to kiss Ashlyn’s neck, moving down her body, and looks confused when she’s stopped. Before she can ask, Ashlyn shakes her head and pats the pillow. “I want you up here. I want to see you.” Acquiescing, Ali situates herself facing Ashlyn, close enough to kiss and the keeper lifts a knee, allowing better access for Ali’s hands. She takes a deep breath, nervously awaiting the first touch. 

Moving tortuously slow, Ali’s fingertips work their way down Ashlyn’s torso, stopping to provide lavish attention to her breasts; she fights the urge to take one into her mouth again, satisfying herself instead to lean forward and kiss her. Ashlyn’s hands weave into Ali’s hair, cupping her face in her hands when they pull away. Then, Ali’s fingers are on the move again, brushing right above the small, kept patch of blonde curls between her legs, and Ashlyn presses their foreheads together, breaths coming in short, quick gasps. 

Ali teases her longer than necessary; skipping straight over right where Ashlyn wants her, she glides her fingertips instead along the sensitive flesh at the juncture of her pelvis and inner thigh. Ashlyn begins to writhe against her, canting her hips forward to try and reposition her hands. She keeps her own buried in Ali’s hair, resisting the urge to take fistfuls and tug. Ali’s fingers dance around, moving to the other thigh, drawing spastic patterns and teasing out further twists from Ashlyn’s hips. She gets closer and then finds herself swiping through wetness; Ashlyn is positively soaked. 

The thought sends Ali’s brain into overdrive and she looks into Ashlyn’s eyes, grinning broadly, “God, you’re so wet.”

“Yeah,” the blonde whispers, “I am. Now fucking touch me, _please_.” The last word comes out in a moan, as Ali happily obliges. She does more than tease her edges, instead plunging her long, thin index finger deeply inside, feeling no resistance. 

Ashlyn burrows her head further into Ali’s neck, her mouth open in a gasp against her soft, sensitive skin. Her hands release their grip on Ali’s hair, instead curling around the tops of her shoulders, restless and roaming; moving in similar patterns to those of her hips as Ali works below. She rejoices in the soft pants and moans spoken against her skin, loving the feel of Ashlyn’s swirling hips against her body. It’s better than she could’ve hoped for: the two of them together, like this. As if she can hear her thoughts, Ashlyn looks up and into Ali’s eyes, stunned, dizzy smile on her lips, kissing her for a brief moment. 

“Ali, this is so – I’m so,” and she’s at a loss for words again, Ali’s fingers dragging long and slow up her clit. Her eyes drift closed and then slowly open again, “I want to – I’m going to –“ 

Ali deepens her motions, adding another finger and curling upwards at her entrance, “Yeah, I’m right here. I’ve got you.” She presses a soft kiss to Ashlyn’s brow, bringing her free hand up to cup her jaw. “Let go.” 

Ashlyn’s hips pick up their pace, and her moans grow in volume; she grinds hard against Ali’s hand, her fingertips digging into the defender’s hip to keep them tethered closely together. She bites onto her lip as she thrusts forward, their foreheads connected. “Yeah, yes, yes. Ali, like that. Al— fuck.” 

And Ali’s moving against her as well, thrusting her own hips, lost in the sensation of Ashlyn’s walls around her fingers, their eyes locked together. She wants all of it, wants more than anything to be the reason for her undoing; wants to feel her fall apart in her arms. She needs it. “Yeah babe. Come on, come on. I can feel it, you’re right there,” their lips tangle together and Ashlyn keens into Ali’s mouth with a drawn out, “ _Fuck_.” 

Ashlyn’s orgasm is much more muted than Ali’s; her body becomes much more languid in its movements, deep curls of her toes and her pelvis thrusts forward and back, just one large shudder traveling through her body. Her hands have grasped Ali as closely as possible, locking around her shoulders and bringing their mouths together. Her hips are flush against Ali’s, forcing her hand away, and it doesn’t take long until she’s rolling Ali onto her back, climbing atop her. 

They stay this way for a long time, Ashlyn’s legs spreading onto either side of Ali’s hips, resting her head against her chest. Ali focuses on getting their breathing in sync, matching her inhales and the timing of her exhales. Ashlyn nuzzles her face into the nape of her neck and Ali trails her fingers along her spine, counting each rib and breath and then nothing. They fall asleep together, succumbing to the deep pull of physical and emotional exhaustion.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun coming in through the blinds is the first thing to wake Ali the next morning. At first, it doesn’t click that anything is out of place. Following a soft observance of the dim sunlight, she feels Ashlyn’s sturdy weight, arm splayed across her chest, half on top of her. There’s a tangle of sun kissed blonde hair in her face and she smiles to herself for a moment, remembering the night before until it hits her: _I have a fucking roommate_. 

She sits up so quickly her head spins, immediately dislodging Ashlyn who wakes up with a groggy, “Whaswrong?” 

Ali looks over at Becky’s empty, made bed, the same as she’d seen it the night before and takes a deep breath, urging her heart rate to come back down. Ashlyn is sleepily rubbing her fists into her eyes, looking around the room to the source of Ali’s panic. 

“Sorry,” Ali murmurs, laying back down and urging Ashlyn to follow suit, “I just realized I didn’t exactly clear it with Becky last night who was going where.” Ashlyn does as directed, flopping back on her stomach, almost into the same position as when they woke up. 

“I don’t think she would’ve stayed had she come in, Al,” Ashlyn says blearily, nuzzling into Ali’s shoulder. 

Ali swats her, but then drops a kiss in the same spot. “I know that. I guess she stayed with Alex. I guess that’s what I would’ve done.”

“What time is it?” Ashlyn asks, her voice already trailing off back into sleep.

Craning her neck back to look at the bedside clock, Ali groans. “Sorry. It’s early. Really early.”

Ashlyn looks up at her with one eye, groaning into her skin. “Ugh, you know waking up early isn’t my favorite.”

“I know, I know. But I freaked out! I didn’t know if I was going to have to sneakily retrieve our clothes that have been thrown everywhere. I’m sorry,” Ali says, kissing Ashlyn’s hairline. 

Rolling over, Ashlyn snuggles in again, reaching down to take Ali’s hand in between her own. “You know, if you _really_ want to apologize, I’ve got a perfect way for you to do so.” But when she leans towards Ali’s face, the defender covers both hands over her mouth.

“Morning breath!” she says to Ashlyn’s rolling eyes; the latter then starts to slide down, lifting the blankets as she goes.

“Fine, I’ll take my mouth down here then,” she says, but Ali stops her, laughing and rolling over onto her stomach. 

“I guess we’ll just have to mark you down as not properly sorry, then,” Ashlyn says with a wink, kissing the back of Ali’s shoulder, settling next to her on her side. 

“It’s a risk I’ll have to take,” Ali says seriously.

“Speaking of risk taking,” Ashlyn starts, and gets cut off.

“Isn’t it a bit early to be asking for kinky stuff?” Ali teases.

Ashlyn laughs out loud, “I mean, _I_ don’t think so, but if you do, then I guess it can wait.” The two of them laugh for a few moments, their feet meeting and tangling together at the bottom of the bed. Ali is quiet while Ashlyn studies her for a moment. “But really, speaking of risks …” 

Ali accepts her pointed look, biting on to the edge of her lip. “I don’t think you’re a risk,” she says quietly, reaching down to take one of Ashlyn’s hands. Their fingers play together as Ali thinks, formulating the words in her head. “Like I told you last night, I really don’t know where we go from here but …”

Ashlyn smiles gently at her, raising their hands together to press a kiss to Ali’s knuckles, “But I want to go somewhere. Do you?”

Ali’s response is just a nod before she breaks into that giant smile, melting at the sight of Ashlyn’s excited face. The keeper leans in once more and is rebuffed again before she pulls Ali’s hands away, “I’ll deal with it, okay? Any kiss from you is worth getting over some morning breath.”

They share a deep kiss, grasping onto each other and moving the blankets until they’re flush together, seeking any skin to skin contact that they can have. They pull away with gasping breath and Ashlyn gives her a cheeky grin, “Well, I guess I thought it was worth it …” And then she’s shrieking with laughter, dodging Ali’s elbows digging into her ribs. 

The two of them stay in bed for most of the next two hours, whiling away the time until they’re expected to be up by conducting further explorations of each other’s bodies. There’s laughter and tenderness in all the right amounts, and though they never say it out loud, barely even acknowledge it themselves, they both know that they’re already falling in love with the woman in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> a. Thank you thank you thank you for reading this, you're great. Really, you are. I wish I could bake you some cookies.  
> b. Leave me some comments, even if it's just to complain.  
> c. How did I write this much porn? I need a shower.  
> d. I love these two in real life, but I'd like to stress (though it probably goes without saying) that this is a totally 100% fictionalized version of them.  
> e. I also love you in real life for taking your time to read this. :)


End file.
